So This is Love
by narratekate
Summary: Dib moves in with Zim. One shot, ZADR.


I sat at my computer chair and stared at the screen covered in writing blankly. I kept reading the same sentences over and over but nothing seemed to be absorbed. In one antenna and out the other as they say. I slammed my fist on the desk and spun the chair away from the screen. The truth was I just had something more important on my mind. And that something just happened to be a troubled boy sleeping upstairs.

As I rose up, I told myself I shouldn't be doing this, I had things that needed to be done, that I had much more important work. Yet, I didn't listen to the lies my mind kept telling me. My boots clicked against the cold metal floor and I felt hollow. That's all I was, a hollow shell clicking around in my boots like some amazing soldier when all I was, was an egotistical failure. I moved these thoughts to the back of my mind and looked solemnly at the floor. Dib and I had a lot in common. We were both ridiculed by our races, we both had big dreams, and both of us had little chance of accomplishing them. Yes, Dib and I were much the same.

The doors slid shut and I listened to the whirring of gears and other machinery. My own life may have seemed desolate and lonely, but when Dib had shown up on my doorstep with his tale of rejection I had surprised myself by letting him in. At the moment I hadn't known why, but after the eight days and seventeen hours he had been here I had figured it out. I needed someone around, someone to talk to, someone to make the base seem just a little less empty. I considered this as the smooth panels opened and I stepped into my dysfunctional kitchen. Since Dib had got here I had felt like maybe I was wrong, maybe he wasn't so bad. We both just had opposite goals and that was what had set us apart.

I walked past the living room where GIR was sleeping on the couch, covered in taco wrappers. Despite the trouble he caused I liked him. His eager curiosity and naïve way of looking at the world made me think that things couldn't be so horrible if someone like GIR was around.

I crept up the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. Lost in my thoughts I reached the purple door and I looked at it. I contemplated just walking away, not even opening it. My hand reached out and turned the knob silently, I looked into the room and saw the raven hair teen stretched across my bed, asleep. His light snore filled the room and it made my insides flip a little. I looked at him longingly and felt my face twist into regret. How had I ever been so cruel to him? I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, never taking my eyes off his face. He glasses were skewed and still on his face. I lifted them off gently and set them on the bedside table.

He mumbled something and I froze. Had I woke him? He then tossed a bit then settled back mumbling again. He must had been talking in his sleep. I relaxed and tried to hear what he was saying.

"No… no GIR I don't wanna eat the waffles…" I smiled, he was dreaming. It seemed rather humorous to me that he dreamed about my little deranged robot feeding him waffles. Then again everyday he had been here GIR had fed him endless waffles. Blueberry, chocolate, strawberry, bacon…

"Zim…" He whispered. I stiffened again. "Zim… Please… I need you…" I leaned closer. He was dreaming about me. I felt my lips tremble and I whispered back.

"I think I need you too."

I kicked off my boots, the boots that stated I was loyal to a country that hated me, and curled up on the bed next to him. I moved closer till I was almost touching his chest. His face looked peaceful in sleep, much more so that when he was awake. Right now he wasn't Dib who had been kicked out of his house by his father because he was gay, he was not Dib whose sister had cried that he had to leave because she didn't care who he wanted, he wasn't the failed paranormal investigator no one believed, that everyone made fun of. Right now he was just a sleeping boy who dreamed silly dreams of eating waffles and sleep talked. I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes, I felt my fists lightly grab his shirt and I bit my lip. When I opened them he was looking back at me with his golden eyes wide.

"Zim?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you" I said swiftly, not expecting that he would awake. "I will leave now so you may resume resting." I made a move to get up but he grabbed my wrists.

"No… It's fine." Then he pulled me against his chest and laid his head on mine. He rocked my back and forth lightly. It felt so good to be touched. I had never been touched in my life except for hurt and pain, brutal battle, hand to hand combat. But this touch felt good. I turned my face in his shirt and held back the tears that threatened to break free.

"Why did you come up here?" he said quietly.

"I… I don't know." I whispered back, the sound barely audible because his shirt muffled it.

"Okay." He said, completely accepting my answer.

"Dib?"

"Yes, Zim?"

"Do you need me?" I asked softly.

He turned his head down to look at me and raised his eyebrows. I had never understood why humans had those furry lines above their eyebrows. He cupped a hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"Yes I do. Right now you are the only one there for me. I don't even have Gaz because dad forbid her to see me. You are the only one who would take me in off the street, Zim."

"But that's all, right?" I said sadly. I was just somewhere to stay, nothing more. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

"No, of course not. You're my friend now. Maybe even more, if you want to be." He said trailing off. I looked deeply into those golden brown eyes and wondered if Irkens were supposed to feel love, because I knew I did. I nodded carefully and the tears pooled over.

Dib smiled gently and tilted his head down while closing his eyes. He strong, pink lips met my trembling green ones and guided them. He ran a hand over my back and held the back of my neck. I grasped the collar of his shirt desperately and clung to him while he kissed me. His other arm crushed me to him and his pressed his lips on mine more fiercely. I felt goose bumps run all over my skin but the heat from his body made them fade quickly. My tears kept falling and he kept trying to soothe me. Soon I was all out of moisture and I turned away tucking my head under his chin. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head then laid his cheek between my antennae.

"I love you." He said, voice full of emotion.

I blinked. "No one had ever told me that before." I said back. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Zim and I always will." He whispered.

"I love you too." I choked out and nuzzled my head against him again.

He crushed me close and I fell asleep, consoled that maybe life wasn't so bad after all. With people like GIR and Dib, who loved so completely and honestly, how could it be?


End file.
